1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a communication connecting method performed in the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus.
More particularly, one or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus that transmits and/or receives data to or from a wireless probe and an external apparatus via a wireless communication network and a communication connecting method performed in the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer of a wireless probe to an object and receive an ultrasound echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of a part inside the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes, such as observation of the inside of an object, detection of foreign substances inside the object, and diagnosis of damage thereof. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses have various advantages, including stability, real-time display, and safety because there is no exposure to radiation, as compared with X-ray apparatuses, and thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are commonly used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
Portable ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses and wireless probes have been developed to facilitate determination of diagnosis of patients, without any spatial restrictions. Ultrasound images and data related with ultrasound diagnosis that are acquired by a portable ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may be transmitted to an external apparatus and may be used thereby. The external apparatus may include a computing device and/or a server of a hospital, and/or any of other medical diagnosis apparatuses, or the like.
A wireless probe may obtain data by scanning an object, and transmit the data to a portable ultrasound diagnosis apparatus via wireless communication. The portable ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may transmit the data obtained by the wireless probe to an external apparatus via wireless communication. The data obtained by the wireless probe may be ultrasound data which corresponds to ultrasound echo signals acquired by scanning an object by using ultrasound waves, or may be an ultrasound image generated using an ultrasound echo signal.
Wireless probes that are connected to ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses via wireless networks have been being developed to enable a user to manipulate a probe, without any spatial restrictions.
In this case, a wireless probe, an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and an external apparatus need to be quickly and conveniently connected to one another via wireless communication in order to increase convenience for users.